This proposal is a request for funds to support 3 predoctoral and 1 postdoctoral trainees in the area of Cognitive and Computational Neuroscience. Cognitive Neuroscience is an emerging discipline at the intersection of the cognitive and neurosciences. The goal of this research is to understand human behavior in terms of its brain bases. Computational modeling plays an essential role in this endeavor, providing a theoretical framework for understanding both high level cognition and basic brain mechanisms. The goal of the training program is to develop future cognitive neuroscientists who will be able to advance the goal of understanding brain- behavior relationships, using computational modeling as a primary tool. The preceptors are 12 faculty from the neuroscience doctoral program and the departments of psychology, linguistics, and computer science, from which trainees will be drawn. Research activities focus on three substantive areas: language; vision; and learning and memory. The training plan focuses on courses and other activities that will allow trainees to integrate cognition, computational, and neurosciences approaches in conducting research in these areas. The plan for the postdoctoral position focuses on permitting a student trained in psychology or linguistics to gain additional expertise related to cognitive and computational neuroscience.